


Our Time Together

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Legends, Sara Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: Ava reminisces on her relationship with Sara. Set around their six month anniversary.





	Our Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everythingsbetterwhengay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingsbetterwhengay/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to my amazing and stunning girlfriend @everythingsbetterwhengay for our six month anniversary. She really is the Sara to my Ava and we would never have met without this amazing ship and fandom.

A soft breeze filtered through the open window of the living room, rustling the pages of the book in Ava’s lap. She smiled and tucked the blanket across her lap a little tighter. After reading a few more pages, she sat the book down on the coffee table next to the now empty mug she had been drinking earlier. As she stretched, she heard the faint rustling of the bedsheets upstairs and couldn’t help the smile that played across her lips. Softly she made her way up the stairs towards the sound and the blonde that was still sleeping soundly. Sara was curled into a ball on Ava’s side of the bed, her arms wrapped tight around Ava’s pillow as she snored lightly. Ava rolled her eyes, pushing down the laugh that threatened to bubble up.

Sara always teased her about her firmer pillow and complained that it hurt her neck, but somehow she still ended up sleeping on the taller blonde’s pillow. Sometimes Ava wondered if it smelled like her or at least the vanilla and lavender shampoo she had switched to lately. She would often find Sara like this when she returned home from work and after a tough mission for the Legends. Even though Sara hadn’t officially moved in with her Ava loved that the smaller blonde had found a home here with her.

 Ava slid into the spot behind her girlfriend wrapping her arm loosely around her waist and pulling her back towards the center of the bed and away from the edge that she always seemed to find. Sara groaned slightly and pushed back against Ava, the warmth of her body pulled Ava in closer as the taller blonde settled her head into the crook of Sara’s neck.

    “Hey,” Sara mumbled, her voice still full of sleep.

    “Hello my love,” Ava whispered back pressing a kiss to Sara’s temple.

Sara smiled in her sleep, her body tried to close an invisible gap between their already joined bodies.

    “What time is it?”

    “12:30. Do you want to get up or sleep a little more?”

    “Stay.”

    “Okay,” Ava pressed another kiss to Sara’s temple before trying to move away.

Even in her sleep, Sara’s grip was firm against Ava’s arm, keeping her close.

    “No. You stay,” Sara mumbled, already falling asleep again.

    “Okay. For a little bit then we have to get up,” Ava laughed curling back into Sara’s warmth.

Ava settled behind her girlfriend once more as Sara rolled over to lay her head against Ava’s chest.

    “Boob pillows,” Sara mumbled before falling asleep again.

Ava rolled her eyes and softly ran her fingers through Sara’s hair. The feel of the light curls across her fingers slowly began pulling her into sleep. She shifted again, pulling the covers up closer around them both as she let herself doze off. They had plans for later that day to celebrate, but for now, she allowed herself to indulge in this moment that she had grown to love over the time she and Sara had been together. Memories of their time together filtered through her mind as she grew sleepier.

The escape room that they finished with one minute to spare.

Eating at their favorite Indian restaurant and being pepper sprayed by the quintuple spiced sizzling plate at the neighboring table.

Sara stealing her hoodies and sweatshirts at every turn.

Taking care of each other and making homemade chicken noodle soup when the other was sick.

Sitting at the dock and watching the water lap against the sides.

Nights spent at bars having random deep conversations.

Sara teasing her about being able to fit a fully loaded nacho in her mouth.

Spending hours at the local arcade playing skeeball and Ava losing miserably in the basketball game despite her height, a fact that Sara teased her about mercilessly.

Nights spend tinkering with the instruments on the Waverider, playing music together.

Forehead kisses.

Silly kisses.

Holding hands as they walked around the city.

Silly pictures like the one sitting on the table just inside the apartment door.

Moments where Sara took all other words away and the only ones that seemed to fit were “I love you.”

    “Happy six months my love,” Ava whispered as she fell asleep.


End file.
